Volver a creer
by D-Noire
Summary: Las hermanas gemelas de Alya aseguran que ya no creen en Santa Claus. Eso sorprende mucho a Nino y a Alya, debido a que son pequeñas aún. Gracias a esto, deciden mostrarles razones por las cuales Santa Claus sí es real.


Desde que Alya y Nino se hicieron novios, intentaban pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Ambos aprendían cada día más nuevas cosas sobre el otro. Se querían y aceptaban tal y como eran.

Incluso sus familiares sentían aprecio por el otro. El problema radicaba en que la Navidad estaba cerca, y las gemelas habían sorprendido a ambos adolescentes.

—¿Cómo pueden decir que Santa no es real?

Ambas niñas aseguraban que Santa Claus no existía. Ellos sabían la verdad, eran adolescentes. Pero se supone que los niños creen en él, en la ilusión, el taller, el Polo Norte y toda la magia.

—¡Santa no es real! —decía Ella.

—Es cierto, ¡no es real! —secundaba Etta.

Alya tomó a Nino del hombro y lo llevó hasta el comedor, ahí tendrían algo más de privacidad.

—¿Puedes creer que dos niñas digan esto? —preguntó algo desilusionada.

—Me sorprende mucho —admitió Nino —. Mi sobrino también es pequeño y aún cree en Santa Claus.

—Los niños más grandes siempre intentan destruir la magia, no permitiré que le hagan eso a mis hermanas —Alya levantó su puño —. ¡Las haremos creer de nuevo!

Nino parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones. Cuando Alya tenía un plan, era bastante difícil hacer que cambie de opinión.

Alya lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron de regreso con las gemelas.

—¡Saldremos! —dijo ella con gran seguridad, su tono demostraba autoridad.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron las gemelas saltando. Nino simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Llegaron al centro comercial, hicieron una gran fila y después de unas largas horas, las gemelas pudieron sentarse en las piernas de Santa Claus.

—Te dije que las haría creer de nuevo —susurró Alya a su novio.

—Mm... —fue lo único que él respondió. No parecía estar muy seguro de su respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren para Navidad, pequeñas? —preguntó Santa Claus a ambas.

Ellas se miraron y después de eso rieron. Alya las observó con la boca abierta, ¿eso era en serio? ¿se reían en la cara de Santa?

—¡Tú no eres Santa! —exclamó Ella.

—Claro que...

—No, no lo eres —confirmó Etta.

—Tú barba es falsa —Ella de un solo tirón sacó la barba del señor. Etta rió debido al acto. Aunque el señor rió.

—Además, ¡Santa Claus no es real! —gritó Etta.

Los niños que estaban haciendo fila comenzaron a gritar, sollozar y llorar. Algunos gritaban que era mentira, que como era posible y simplemente había un gran escándalo en el lugar.

Uno de los duendes de Santa bajó a las niñas y se las devolvieron a Alya y Nino.

—Tengo el sombrero —festejó Ella.

—¡Corran! —cada uno tomó a una niña entre sus brazos y salieron corriendo del lugar, tenían miedo de que les dijeran algo o les lanzaran cosas. Todo era posible.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? —preguntó Alya una vez que todos estuvieron a salvo y fuera.

—Porque todos tienen que conocer la verdad —respondió Etta.

—La verdad —repitió Ella.

Alya rodó sus ojos.

—¡Conozco el lugar perfecto! —exclamó Alya con completa felicidad.

—Alya... —Nino quería regañarla, ¿en serio iban a continuar con todo eso? Después de lo que hicieron, no le parecía una muy buena idea continuar.

—¡Sé lo que hago! —aseguró ella.

Alya los dirigió a un lugar que imitaba el Taller de Santa Claus. Había duendes, peluches y muchos dulces navideños, incluso helado.

Las gemelas corrían por todas direcciones. Nino y Alya simplemente se sentaron.

—¡Te dije que esto funcionaría! —Alya se sentía complacida.

—Mm...

—¡Los duendes no existen! —Etta estaba levantando la voz.

—Ustedes solo son personas muy bajitas —la secundó Ella.

—Además, ¡sus orejas son falsas! —rió Etta.

—Muy falsas.

Los duendes miraban con mala cara a las gemelas, ellas reían debido a sus palabras. Incluso otros niños comenzaron a reír.

—Es cierto, los duendes no existen —un niño se había unido.

—Además, es imposible que hagan juguetes de modo rápido.

Alya negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hice para merecer hermanitas así? —preguntaba a la nada misma.

De ese modo, los echaron del taller de Santa. Aparentemente, las gemelas quedaron vetadas.

Alya pensaba que su madre la mataría si se enteraba. Nino simplemente no entendía qué pasaba, las gemelas eran niñas traviesas, pero jamás se comportaban de ese modo tan extraño.

Alya pensó en llevarlas a ver renos, pero era una idea muy peligrosa. ¿Y si tenían la idea de liberarlos o algo parecido? Mejor les compró helado.

—Aún queda una cosa por hacer.

En el anochecer fueron a ver la Torre Eiffel iluminada, luego el árbol. Ahí también había un Santa Claus, solo que estaba acompañado por Ladybug y Chat Noir que cantaban villancicos.

—¡Es Santa Claus! —gritaba Etta.

—¡Es él! —ambas saltaban debido a la felicidad.

—¡También está Ladybug! —exclamó Ella.

—¡Y Chat Noir!

Nino y Alya compartieron una mirada llena de incredulidad y duda.

—¿No era que no creían en Santa Claus? —les preguntó Alya al borde del enojo.

Ambas rieron fuertemente. Alya se molestó aún más.

—Niñas, no deberían reír —Nino intentaba tranquilizar a su novia, no quería problemas —. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

—¡Sabemos que Santa existe! —gritó Etta.

—¡Existe, claro que existe! —secundó Ella.

—Nora nos dijo que si decíamos que Santa no existe, ¡tú nos pasearías toda la tarde! —explicó Etta.

—Además, ¡te volverías loca!

—¡Y funcionó!

Ambas continuaron riendo a carcajadas.

Alya rechinaba sus dientes.

—¡Nora! —gritó con toda la rabia del mundo —. ¡Juro que la mataré! ¡todo por no querer cuidar a las niñas!

—¡Tranquila, Alya! —Nino intentaba tranquilizar a su novia, se veía tan enojada que fácilmente podría ser akumatizada.

—¡Debemos ir con Santa! —exclamó Ella.

—¡Y con Ladybug y Chat Noir! —Etta estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡No!

Nino necesitaba más manos. Las gemelas querían salir corriendo y Alya también, cada cual estaba enfocada en algo. Definitivamente, las mujeres Césaire no eran fáciles. Y Nora tendría que cuidarse de Alya, porque estaba realmente enojada.


End file.
